Rapidly growing population of the elderly population is testing the reality of assisted living and nursing home options and the affordability of high costs and complex services. The focus of senior care is significantly shifting toward in-home care. That puts a tremendous burden on the family caregivers.
Almost all family caregivers are not trained in caregiving, and 70% are still in the workforce. They are constantly under stress because they have to visit many websites on the Internet to seek resources including advices, information, professional caregivers, equipment, tools, and supplies. What they found from one site were not recorded for when they find something else from another site later. These untrained caregivers are overwhelmed and desperately want an integrated solution to help them navigate the complexities in finding resources, understanding the coverage from insurance and government social programs, and putting together their own in-home care plan and team with much less stress, time, frustration, and cost while still maintaining the quality of care.
Most existing caregiving solutions today are segregated and with neither a systematic way of allowing caregivers to effectively access caregiving information or create a customized care plan with all resources included in the plan, nor a way to periodically acquire the exact resources needed by the plan while the caregiving is taking place. Furthermore, these solutions only help the complicated caregiving process in a very limited fashion without any way to optimize the financial and quality goal of the care. As such they create more stress, time, as well as increase the cost of the care. A survey with family caregivers (family, relatives, and close friends of the care recipients) found that people demand a solution that help them find a way to optimize the cost of acquiring resources while still provide a quality care.